1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning assembly for positioning a container on a platform of a vehicle and to a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate conventional positioning assemblies for positioning containers on a platform 11 of a vehicle, such as a cargo-carrying ship. Each of the positioning assemblies is made from a metal, and includes a connecting rod 3 with a U-shaped end 30. A hook member 33 has a hook end 331 that hooks on a retaining hole in a corner fitting 21 of a container 20, and a pivot end that is pivoted to the U-shaped end 30 of the connecting rod 3 via screw means which include a screw bolt 333 and a screw nut 336. Each of the positioning assemblies is required to be coated with a layer of anti-corrosion material, such as zinc, for preventing corrosion thereof when exposed to a sea environment. However, it would be impossible for the screw bolt 333 to threadedly engage the screw nut 336 if a threaded portion of the screw bolt 333 or a threaded portion of the screw nut 336 is coated with a layer of the anti-corrosion material. As a consequence, at least the threaded portions of the screw bolt 333 and the screw nut 336 cannot be protected from corrosion. Moreover, engagement between the screw bolt 333 and the screw nut 336 tends to loosen after a period of use.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a positioning assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for making the positioning assembly.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a positioning assembly for positioning a container on a platform. The container has a corner fitting formed with a retaining hole. The positioning assembly comprises: a connecting rod having a U-shaped end with opposing first and second arm portions which cooperatively define a gap therebetween and which are respectively formed with first and second through-holes aligned and extending in a transverse direction relative to lengths of the first and second arm portions and in spatial communication with the gap, each of the first and second through-holes having an outer end, the left arm portion being formed with a first flange that projects outwardly and that converges from a periphery of the outer end of the first through-hole in a direction away from the gap, the right arm portion being formed with a second flange that projects inwardly from a periphery of the outer end of the second through-hole, the first and second flanges confining first and second openings, respectively; a pivot pin extending through the gap and into the first and second through-holes, and having a diameter greater than dimensions of the first and second openings so as to be limited in the gap and the first and second through-holes; and a hook member having a pivot end that is disposed in the gap and that is rotatably sleeved on the pivot pin, and a hook end that is opposite to the pivot end, that extends outwardly of the gap, and that is adapted to hook on the retaining hole in the corner fitting of the container.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for making a positioning assembly for positioning a container on a platform. The method comprises the steps of: (a) preparing a pivot pin, a hook member, and a connecting rod having a U-shaped end with opposing first and second arm portions which cooperatively define a gap therebetween and which are respectively formed with first and second through-holes aligned and extending in a transverse direction relative to lengths of the first and second arm portions and in spatial communication with the gap, each of the first and second through-holes having an outer end, the left arm portion being formed with a first flange that projects outwardly from a periphery of the outer end of the first through-hole in a direction away from the gap, the right arm portion being formed with a second flange that projects inwardly from a periphery of the outer end of the second through-hole, the first and second flanges confining first and second openings, respectively, the hook member having a pivot end formed with a pivot hole, and a hook end opposite to the pivot end, the pivot pin having a diameter less than a dimension of the first opening and greater than a dimension of the second opening; (b) coating each of the connecting rod, the pivot pin, and the hook member with a layer of an anti-corrosion material; (c) assembling the connecting rod, the hook member and the pivot pin by disposing the pivot end of the hook member in the gap in such a manner that the pivot hole is aligned with the first and second through-holes in the transverse direction and by inserting the pivot pin into the first through-hole, the gap, the pivot hole, and the second through-hole via the first opening in such a manner that the pivot pin is disposed between the outer ends of the first and second through-holes; and (d) punching the first flange after the step (c) to reduce the dimension of the first opening so as to prevent removal of the pivot pin from the U-shaped end of the connecting rod.